Innocence taken
by scorpion moon goddess
Summary: This fic will involve darren getting raped. Who will get darrens' innocence? I would just like to say Darren will probably fall in love with his rapist. Is that okay with everyone? Oh it's slash and chan
1. explanations

I do not own Darren Shan. I just burrow them.  
  
Tidbits- I've wanted to do a Darren Shan fic for a while. I'm doing this without a beta, so you have been warned. Most of my fics turn out very dark.  
Oh and chocolate covered characters from here, Harry potter, Inuyasha, and Demon Diaries motivates me to write more. Especially bad boys like Sirius and Draco or Remus, Darren, Mika.  
On with the story enough of my drabble.  
All his Items had been moved down to a spacious three-room chamber. Darren had a decent sized parlor, study, and a large bedroom with a king sized bed. Yes being a prince had it's perks, the walls were so thick no one would even hear him scream, he liked it that way, it was more private. He had now reached the physical age of sixteen. He was toned but not as muscular as the other princes were. His hair had now grown out to the top of his ears. A, slightly wavy black with red tints in the light. He had gotten to a light cream color to his skin from lack of sun. Some how the vamprye gods blessed him because, his skin was flawless even after the traits. He must have thanked Seba ten times after the aloe from that plant had worked. So far a lot of the vampryes' in the mountain had flirted with him. He had talked to Seba about it, the only one who hadn't flirted with him.  
  
-----------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------  
  
"Seba, why do all these guys kept flirting with me. The other day even Larten squezzed my bum!" Darren sighed. Seba laughed, "You are young, handsome, spirited, strong, a prince, and innocent. Who would not want to mate with you? It is very rare to come by such a young, innocent vampyre. Some will even try to corner you to take your innocence. They will not be charged for doing such a thing, in fact he will be honored for achieving such a task." I looked up shocked, " they will be honored for raping me." "Yes and not being caught in the process of it. Vampyres' have been known for wanting blushing, virgins in their bed. In fact most vampyres' were bedded by the one who sired them. That is why everyone has been trying to woo you, They want to ravish you. If I were you I would stay out of dark corners. Some vampyres will force you into giving up your innocence," Seba replied, "A blushing virgin, like yourself, tempts us. We can smell you have been untouched by man. You are like... a strawberry ready and ripe for the picking. I will tell you, if anyone ever gets your innocence, they will want you again and again. It is considered a challenge to seduce such a young, wild, innocence, and we see that in you." "I do not blush that often, you know," Darren said. " No, not now, but most certainly during the ritual of mating," Seba replied laughing.  
  
So what did you think? I warn you, how this will most likely end in rape. I want your opinions, which should end up with Darren?  
  
1 Larten, my personal favorite.  
2. Mika, I'm kind of tossed up b/c I originally used him.  
3. Other.  
4. Harket is not an option; he's not in this story! 


	2. visitors in the night

I know it's taken a long time to get this up but I've been busy. My Internet was down too. I'm back though on Monday, Yah. I've been on Internet withdrawal so this will be good. Okay this story might go on the back burner because I have two Harry Potter stories and I will be starting at least one more, probably two or three so I will be writing five stories at once.  
Chapter two Visitor in the vampyre night (day)  
It's about noon, I haven't been able to slept since I talked to Seba. It was making me insane that someone could rape me and get away with it. I lied down with my book, deciding I should at least try to sleep, I was emensly tried. I stripped down to my pants, blowing out all the candles except the ones on my writing table. I lied down thinking about my life as a prince. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with someone covering my mouth. I started to scream, not that it mattered, between the walls and the hand they had me silent. I suspected who ever it was probably shut and locked my door, I was going nowhere. I started to struggle, I fell out of bed and into the corner. I stood up, rubing my shoulder, and looked at my asalent. I gasped, " Larten, what rare you doing here. It's in the middle of the day shouldn't you be sleeping?" Larten laughed, " Not when theres' something that needed to be done a long time ago." The first thing that came to mind was how Seba said must humans were bedded before being sired by the vampyre. 'This is not good, I have to distract him and get to the door' Darren thought. " Why didn't you do it before you sired me," I snapped. " Ah, I knew you were smart. So you talked to Seba, you know why I'm here then.. As for whyu I didn't finish it then, your skin was to delicate for such a vile place. Besides we didn't really have time to finish did we," Larten replied. Darren shuddered and felt his face heat. He cursed himself for blushing, ecspiecally when Larten was there implieing sex, Darren had to admit that he wasn't ready. He hadn't even touched himsef 'there', he didn't want to think of anyone else touching him. Larten laughed, "Blushing, I've never seen you do that before, very indering." He started to walk towards me, I did the only thing I could think of, back away. Of course, I didn't think of the fact that I was two feet from the wall. The cold stone collided with my back. Larten laughed, "Nowhere to run anymore Darren. Make it easy on yourself and give in." I didn't want to give in, I was pressed against a wall, no more small talk was avaible, he was still walking toward me, so the only thing there was to do was run. "Do not think to run Darren. There is no escape. I have been waiting a long time for this. I will not have you be taken by some strange vampyre," Larten said. There was lust in his eyes, it really scared me, I was completely frozen. " I promis to be gentle Daren. You need to relax, Darren, this was going to happen anyway," Larten continued. I ran, I thought if I ran for him it would knock him off balance. Boy was I wrong, he caught me with his strength. I was in such a panic I rogot he would be prepared for a struggle. I was tring to get out of his arms. He got me by the wrists, holding up my arms making it harder for me to struggle. I started to struggle less, I was tiring myself out, and he was actually smilling. "Let go, Larten," I breath out. No, Darren. Just relax and you will enjoy it. I have bedded many. Sex is a valued skill among vampyres," replied Larten.  
That's it I know it's short and is a clief hanger but I will get the next out during Christmas, Okay. 


	3. Saving of Innocence

"Sex is a valued skill," I scoffed, "Some skill. I demand you let me go."

"Darren, can not you see, I love you," Larten said, "I only want to show you that love."

"Please, Larten, if you love me, don't show it by raping me," I said, slumping in my arms.

"Darren, if I do not take you now, someone else will. I can not bare for you to be taken like that, so cruelly," Larten replied.

I smiled, " If you stay here with me and protect me, I'm sure nothing will happen. I can even have Harket posted outside the doors so no one will get in when I'm sleeping."

Larten sighs, " I am sorry I acted so rough, I just do not know what I would do if I found you hurt and vialated like that. I would probably kill who ever it was that did it to you."

"It's okay, I think I understand you now, why you did it and all," Darren replied, " I just wish you had told me. I would have understood and I do return your feelings."

Larten stood shocked, " You do?"

"Yes, I do. Now go, so I can get some sleep," I laughed.

" I do not wish to leave you unprotected. You are a heavy sleeper, and are still unable to protect yourself from full blooded vampire's. Plus I do not trust Mika as far as I can throw him, when it comes to you," Larten answered.

"Mika has been giving me intense stares lately. I haven't really given it much thought," I replied, shivering at the thought of being with Mika. The prince was undeniably hot, in a dark way but he just seemed so cold-hearted when I met him. When I got to know him, I found out he was very shut off from his feelings and always seemed to scowl whenever I showed mine.

" I will stand guard outside of the door," Larten decided.

" You could spend the night with me, as long as you think you can control your sex drive," I said.

" Do you mean it Darren," Larten asked?

" Sure, why wouldn't I," I questioned?

I jumped into bed snuggleing under the covers, patting the space beside me. I motioned for Larten to follow me in. He gracfully slide under the covers. Just as I was about to say goodnight, I felt an arm slip around my waist. The next thing I knew I was safely tucked under Lartens' chin. I sighed into the strong chest, feeling completely safe.

" Goodnight, Darren," Larten whispered, " Tomorrow will be a hard day."

"Why," I asked, on the verge of sleep.

"Because I have not fully claimed you but have actknowlegded you as my intended, you are in more danger then before," He replied, " Go to sleep Darren, we will deal with it in the morning."

I nodded, drifting off to sleep.

**Lartens' Pov**

I watch him sleep. He is by far the most beautiful creature I have seen. He has the smell of the woods on him all the time, an intoxicating smell. His green eyes, oh how I could just louse myself in those lagoon colored eyes. His hair, an ebony black contrasted nicely with his pale skin. He is the only vampire here who does not have numerous scars marring his soft skin, the way I intend to kept him. A pale Adonis, set on a pedestal only I can reach, I wish to spoil him. I wish to be the only person to taste him, to have him belong to mind, body, and soul. He should be mine, I am the one who gave him this life, and I am the one who should pamper him in this life as I know any other vampire would. I growl at the thought, Mika will not lay a hand on Darren. I would die before I see that happen. To have that cold hearted man soil the skin of this angel with his hands. No, this angel is mine. My fallen angel, a boy who gave his life for someone else. Sacrificed his own dreams and wishes to save someone else, a true angel. A fallen angel. My Angel.

* * *

So my goal today is to update all my stories and edit a chapter for a friend of mine. I've been trying to lentghed my chapters and fix the paragraphing. I know this chapter is short but I'm planing on updating this story more often. I really want to start three more Harry potter stories though. One that is Harry/severus, one that is Harry/Lucius, one with a whole bunch of original characters, one that is Harry/sirius, and one that is Remus/Sirius.

I want to thank all my lovely reviewers. I haven't really got that many bad reviews and the ones I have gotten are not for this story. I don't know how much time I will get to update anymore b/c I got a new boyfriend ( I can hear the groans. Not another one!) but the good news is, is that he writes fanfiction too. Isn't that awsome! Although he is slightly wigged out that slash turns me on, and that I would like to write it no stop for the rest of my life but he still love's me.

Speaks to boyfriend

Me-Don't you pookie?

BF-What?

Me-Don't you love me pookie?

BF-Of course I do? Can we have sex now?

Me-No, I trying to update my stories. Go play with yourself.

BFgets evil grin-I'd much rather play with you, Angel.

Me- No, not there. (starts to look nervous) I think I have to go fans...AHHHHHHHH!( runs for cover in the bathroom. Hopefully BF does not get turned on by bathrooms. EWWWWW!)

LOL!


	4. chapter 4

Second time I've typed this. My Internet has been down where I usually type my stories so, I finally found a place I can type it. Except I had half typed and it was deleted! I'm taking my CPU into the computer store to get it 'fixed' I have no clue what they are going to do but, they say they can fix the problem for about 70 bucks.

I have to warn you guys that this story is now AU, yup, there's something I put in that is cliched but they contradict it in the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Innocence taken

Chapter 4

Next Morning

Darren stirred slightly, he always seemed to wake up earlier then he was supposed to. Darren turned around and climbed out of Larten's arms. He silently padded to the door after leaving a note for Larten. He quickly made it to the shower hall where he was able to clean himself. He sighed as he wrapped himself in warm fuzzy towels, sitting and drying off on the stone bench. He breathed in the cool air and closed his eyes, resting his eyes.

Mika

He's just sitting there. His body only clad in a towel, his long willowy legs exposed. I moved forward through the fog. He seems so vulnerable, his relaxed feeling is shown on his face. I always felt that emotion was a weakness but with Darren, I felt it was something I should capture and kept safe.

Shower

Mika moved forward silently, Darren was resting with his eyes closed.

"Hello Darren," Mika said, as he was only a few feet away.

Darren opened his eyes with shock.

"Mika," Darren asked, nervously, "What are you doing here?"

Mika didn't answer, he just grinned. Darren stood up, covering up as much of himself as possible with the towel. He backed away slowly.

'Okay, what the hell am I suppose to do now,' Darren thought. He squeaked as his back hit the wall. Mika just grinned, his prey was cornered.

Darren

I rushed to the right towards the door. Mika was ready; he grabbed me by the back of my neck and my arm. I cried as I was brought to my knees. He pushed me into the wall, ripping away my towel and started to rub his hands all over me. I was crying now, I couldn't stop the tears as he tried to slowly bring me to arousal. He was starting to take off his cloths when I was suddenly let go. I collapsed to the floor in tears and looked up to see Larten. He was furious. He was standing in front of me in a defensive manner.

"Mika, what do you think you are doing," Larten hissed.

Mika stood up straight.

"Before you interrupted, I was about to have a very good time. Which when it was all done. I'm sure Darren would agree," Mika turned to me smiling and running his eyes over me. Larten stepped directly in front of me with his body and growled.

"Don't look at him, you have no right to defile him," Larten yelled.

"It's your own fault Larten," Mika replied, "You didn't take him when you had the chance."

Laten had a feral look in his eyes as he turned towards me. My eyes widened as I saw he had grown fangs.

"Just because I have not taken him yet does not mean I can not mark him as mine," Larten growled out.

I screamed as he launched himself at me. He grabbed me and I struggled to free myself. He clasped his hands around my back trapping me into his chest; he tilted my head and bit down. I whimpered and struggled for him to let me go. I could smell my own blood, I was losing strength. I remember seeing Mika move towards Larten and then...Nothing. I blacked out.


End file.
